Besos De Chocolate
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Una mañana común, un desayuno común, una pareja de polos opuestos y un poco de chocolate. AU. ONE-SHOT. Levihan.


Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Los primeros rayos solares entraban por la ventana de una blanca cocina, el canto de los pajarillos se escuchaba a la afueras, un nuevo día había llegado. Los pasos de una mujer en bata blanca interrumpieron el apacible silencio, su cabello castaño caía como cascada por su espalda y sobre sus adormilados ojos llevaba unos anteojos.

Al llegar a la cocina, colocó con pereza un poco de agua al fuego, después sacó un par de rebanadas de pan de la alacena y las colocó en el tostador.

-Ay… que pereza tengo el día de hoy- se dijo a sí misma mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Tú siempre tienes pereza, cuatro ojos- mencionó un hombre de cabellera azabache y seria expresión, él vestía una camisa de color azul cielo, corbata azul marino, además de pantalones y zapatos negros.

-Tú sabes cómo soy, enano- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, nunca había conocido a alguien tan demente como tú- comentó el azabache, sentándose en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor circular.

-Pues yo tampoco había conocido a alguien tan loco por la limpieza como tú, cariñito- dijo Hanji en tono de burla.

-Cállate, cuatro ojos- respondió el azabache cruzándose de brazos.

Ella sólo le sonrió, después apagó el agua que había puesto a calentar y sirvió un poco en una taza de color blanco, ésta tenía escrito "Levi" en letras manuscritas de color negro, tomó el sobre de café y le echó un poco a la taza, después agregó dos cucharadas de azúcar y finalmente lo revolvió para dárselo al azabache.

-Aquí tienes tu café, tal como te guta- dijo la castaña, tratando a Levi como si fuera un niño.

-Gracias- respondió él, había veces en las que no soportaba el comportamiento infantil de ella, pero por otro lado, había momentos en los que la hacía parecer adorable y curiosa, aunque nunca lo admitiría, eso era algo que Levi amaba de Hanji.

El tostador timbró, avisando que el pan estaba listo, la castaña lo retiró con cuidado de no quemarse y lo colocó en un plato, después tomó su taza de café con leche que se había preparado y se sentó en el comedor junto con el azabache.

-Oh, me olvidé de algo- decía Hanji, levantándose y buscando algo dentro del refrigerador.

-¿Qué se supone que estás buscando?- preguntó Levi, tomando un sorbo de su café seguidamente.

-¡Esto!- exclamó la castaña, mostrando un frasco de crema de chocolate, el azabache solo ladeo la mirada mientras ella se sentaba nuevamente y con una cuchara untaba un poco de la crema en su pan tostado.

-Ya te he dicho que controles tu adicción al chocolate- comentó él, mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de pan tostado.

-Ya mi enano, sólo será un poquitito- dijo ella, mostrando la carita más tierna que tenía, esa que hacía ceder a Levi ante cualquier petición.

-Tsk… estúpida, trato de cuidarte- decía, mientras tomaba un poco más de su café y desviaba la mirad sonrojado.

-Lo sé, y por eso te adoro cosita- dijo Hanji, seguidamente mordió un gran trozo del pan lleno de chocolate, Levi observó el reloj que había sobre la pared, éste marcaba las 6:50 de la mañana.

-Se me hace un poco tarde- comentó, se tomó lo que quedaba del café de un sorbo, y seguidamente fue a buscar la chaqueta de su traje, la encontró en el dormitorio que compartía con Hanji, su esposa desde hacía apenas dos años, se la colocó rápidamente y regresó al comedor para despedirse de ella antes de irse al trabajo, al regresar, lo primero que vio fue los labios de la castaña batidos de chocolate, mientras ella disfrutaba el sabor con los ojos cerrados.

-Me voy menos de dos minutos… y te vuelves un desastre con el chocolate- decía el azabache acercándose a ella, su repentina aparición hicieron que ella abriera los ojos como platos.

-Jeje esto, n…no es lo que tú crees cosita- dijo la mujer, riendo nerviosa por la mirada seria de su esposo.

-Qué desastre… parece que tendré que limpiarlo antes de irme- comentó quedando cara a cara con la castaña.

-¿Eh?- atinó a decir Hanji desconcertada, seguidamente, Levi la tomó del mentón y la besó en los labios, un beso tan intenso como sólo el azabache podía darle, tras unos instantes, la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

La castaña se había sonrojado tanto que parecía un tomate, su respiración era un poco agitada pues aún se recuperaba de aquel beso, por su parte, el azabache se dispuso a salir de la cocina para ir a su trabajo.

-Nos veremos en el almuerzo, cuatro ojos…- dijo, mientras se paraba momentáneamente, después la miró por encima del hombro.

-Esperaré con ansias volver a probar, tus besos de chocolate- finalizó, lamiéndose sensualmente el chocolate que le había quedado en los labios tras el beso, Hanji se cubrió el rostro por la pena, Levi sonrió complacido y continuó su camino.


End file.
